How a bad thing turns into a good thing
by darkangle-95-2-5
Summary: Hermione goes through a change that her mother doesn't like, and pulls drastic measures. A with that Hermione is thrust into a new world with other family. And she falls in love a little later. (Will be rewriting with theblackwolfdragon) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER
1. The Starting

_**I KNOW THAT I PROBALLY TWISTED IT A LOT. BUT IVE BEEN ITCHING TO WRITE ONE LIKE THIS **_

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER **_

PROLOG

I Hermione Granger have always been different. Never wanting to play with girl toys, but boys toys. Getting in to fights. And always dressing and ruffing it as a little boy. My parents always looked at me weird.

"Hermione, it's time to come in" my mother Jean called out to me.

"My name's not Hermione. How many times do I have to tell you mother." Hermione asked her mother.

"Well, please enlighten me to what your name is?" Jean asked her daughter.

"My name, mother, is Nick" Hermione answered her mother.

"Alright 'Nick' as you call yourself get in the house" Jean told her child.

INSIDE THE HOUSE

"John are you sure this is just a phase" I heard mother ask father.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure this is a phase. I remember when I was little I would sometimes mess with mothers make up. But, I grew out of it" I heard dad answer mother.

"Okay well our daughter decided to go by the name 'Nick' instead of Hermione. What do you call that" mother screamed to dad

"Hermione or as you say she calls herself 'Nick' is just a phase, she'll grow out of it I'm sure honey." Dad answered mother

"I don't know what'll I do if she turns out to be one of those _weirdoes_." Mother asked father.

"Honey we'll deal with it if it isn't a phase" I heard dad say and thought 'what will they do if this isn't a phase'

This was when I was eight.


	2. Starting new

Age nine

HOME

Mother is not giving up and father isn't doing anything.

"Your name is Hermione and not 'Nick' as you call yourself" mother told me seriously

"Nope sorry mother my name is Nick and not 'Hermione' as you call me" I told mother just as seriously

"John aren't you going to help me here" mother asked father

"Jean just let her do as she pleases she'll grow out of it" dad told mother

"You know what John I'll take care of it myself" and with that mother stormed out

"Honey are you okay, your mother didn't hurt you did she?" dad asked

"No daddy, mom didn't hurt me" I answered

"You know I'll support you through this" dad told me seriously

"I know daddy. Tell me daddy how come mom doesn't know you're a wizard" I asked

"What. How. Who. Who told you" dad asked

"Well you see there's been this weird looking cat hanging around the house …" I started to answer but was then cut off by my dad

"Mother I didn't know she knew where I was" dad said to himself

Before Nick could ask the door banged open

BEFORE THE DOOR BURST OPEN

"Yes" Jean answered

"It was nice doing business" the voice answered

RIGHT NOW

"Hermione come here there's someone I want you to meet" mother called me over

Right when I stepped out the door something bit me and I heard mother screaming for help and then everything went dark

'My sweet child has been in a coma for two years. I lost my baby boy and that wrench of a daughter in law' the lady sitting by Hermione's bed thought

"Mmmmmmmmm…" the woman thought

"Wake up sweet child" the lady said

And with that there was a whole explosion of light …


	3. Starting new part 2

"Child answer me, if you can" a voice said

'Hmmm, I think I know that voice' I thought to myself.

"What" was the first word out of my dry throat; I was astonished why was my voice dry and scratchy?

"Welcome, back to the living you gave up quite the scare" the voice answered again

"What … Happened … To … Me …" I asked the voice

"You mean you don't remember" the voice asked

"No" was the only word I uttered as my response

"Well, then we'll leave it that way for now" the voice answered

"Who … Are … You … Because I don't want to keep calling you the voice in my head" I asked once I became accustomed to my dry throat

"Well, I'm your grandmother Minerva McGonagall" I guess my grandmother answered

"Do I have a grandfather?" I asked my grandmother

"No but you do have another grandmother, Rolanda Hooch" grandmother answered

'So this is fathers mother, and I know that on account that mothers parents have never been nice to me' I thought to myself

"Well, then grandmother, where is daddy at" I asked

"I'm so sorry. Neither my son, your father or mother made it out alive" grandmother told

"No not daddy. Don't lie I know daddy he always makes it out on top." I told grandmother

"I'm sorry but not this time" grandmother told me


	4. Chapter 4

I am almost done rewriting my stories so they should be up no soon or later than the week end. I'm sorry I lied I won't be able to do it this weekend. I have to baby sit and god I love kids in all but they are just. Unbelievably energized I swear. But I will most certainly have these chapters posted next weekend. I pinky promise.

to my readers, from your author

:)


	5. Chapter 5

It feels so good to be back in the game. I was gone for a second I know. But I promise this will be edited and be up soon.


End file.
